


Close

by Sarabellum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Character, Clothed Sex, Depression, Disabled Character, Frottage, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Amputation, Repentant Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum/pseuds/Sarabellum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Sasuke was like loving the tide. One moment he’s <em>there,</em> crashing against him and alive, bantering with Naruto like they used to when they were young. And then the next moment he’s distant and quiet, wandering through the past and the pain of old regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> *pops a wheelie*
> 
> *finger guns*
> 
> enjoy.

Loving Sasuke was like loving the tide. One moment he’s _there_ , crashing against him and alive, bantering with Naruto like they used to when they were young. And then the next moment he’s distant and quiet, wandering through the past and the pain of old regrets.

Tonight he’s lost at sea, sitting at the long window that spans the length of the wall perpendicular to their bed, his eyes closed and his head resting against the glass. His hair, now long enough that it brushes his shoulders, fans across his cheek. He’s dressed only in a light pair of cotton pants in deference to the hot summer nights that have become their norm. His chin rests in the palm of his right hand; the stump of his left arm is absentmindedly scratching along his chest. The new pain medication Sakura prescribed him the other day sits on their bedside table. A product of the never-ending search to ease the damage that the Rinnegan and Sharingan had dealt to him in the war’s last battle.

Naruto’s heart aches.

He spends a few more moments looking at his husband, searching for any of the usual signs of pain. Other than the slight furrow of his brow, there are none.

After a moment of consideration, he moves off the door frame; he shifts to his feet and shuffles over to the window. The quiet noise he makes across the hardwood floor resonates within the still room, and despite having been married for over a decade now, his heart still stutters when the corners of Sasuke’s mouth quirk up in the private smile reserved just for him.

With his eyes still closed, Sasuke leans his head back. Naruto reaches out and cards his fingers through the thick black hair, starting at the roots at the front and ending at the base of Sasuke’s skull. Naruto bends down to kiss along the cords of Sasuke’s neck, down into the dips of his collarbones. He feels a hum against his lips and the touch of a sweaty hand at the junction where his neck meets his shoulder. He’s rewarded with quiet sighs the farther down he goes.

He passes briefly over a nipple and then he licks a long stripe back up to Sasuke’s neck, which devolves into a path of chaste kisses back up his jaw, his cheek, his lips. 

A strong arm wraps itself around Naruto’s shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss. They melt into each other, long years of close intimacy making for an easy familiarity. Naruto reaches over and snags the hand at his shoulder, standing up from his bent position by the window. Thick black lashes lift up, revealing clouded-over eyes that stare at the general area of Naruto’s face. He starts gently pulling at Sasuke’s hand and nudging him until Sasuke begrudgingly stands up from his seat, sending a half-hearted glare in Naruto’s direction. Grinning, Naruto walks them back to the bed, pecking light kisses along Sasuke’s face until he feels the bed hit his knees.

He falls backwards, pulling on Sasuke’s hand as he goes. Sasuke remains standing, staring straight ahead, eyebrow arched. Naruto groans, half-heartedly tugging on his arm as he says, “Sasuke”, drawing out the _ke_ on a long whine. Sasuke makes him continue on for a few more beats and then, with a huff, he climbs onto the bed and settles down with his knees on either side of Naruto’s hips. He pushes Naruto down with a hand on his chest and Naruto grins into the kiss that Sasuke presses against his mouth.

Tongues tangle slow and lazy. Naruto relishes the feel of Sasuke laying on top of him, the feel of his strong body moving and flexing against his. Eventually Sasuke breaks the kiss, nosing his face into a blonde hairline that is Definitely Not Receding. By the quiet huff of laughter that rustles his hair, Naruto suspects that Sasuke is thinking something similar. Grumbling, he buries his face into the crook of Sasuke’s shoulder, placing a few stray kisses there for good measure. Sasuke hums quietly, happily. Content. 

But Naruto doesn’t have to be looking at him to know that he’s still lost in his own thoughts, his mind still mulling over decades-long mistakes and regrets and trying to find a way to make up for them. Naruto does his best to ease him back to the present, nosing along his skin. Being with him, loving him. Trying to comfort him without words, because he knows that they wouldn’t be welcome.

Sasuke’s hand wanders up to the back of his head, then he’s pulling on the hair at the nape of Naruto’s neck so that he’ll look up and suddenly they’re kissing again. Naruto smiles in to it.

Naruto nudges Sasuke’s hip with his hand and with a little awkward shuffling, they move around until he’s on top, his knees on either side of Sasuke's hips. Sasuke settles down into the bed, his dark hair fanning out around his face. His eyebrow is quirked again, giving Naruto a familiar look that conveys both exasperation and fondness. 

-

Distantly, Naruto registers the sound of rain pattering against the window, sending streaks of shadow and light across Sasuke’s chest. It accentuates the gentle rise and fall of his breath, the long and elegant arch of his body. It gives him the impression of being underwater.

Naruto rolls his hips down, relishing the reaction it gets him as Sasuke moans and twists underneath him. He groans, feels himself throb and twitch within the confines of his loose cotton pants. Sasuke’s hand comes up and reaches up to caress the span Naruto’s back, feeling the muscles there move and flex. Sasuke hums, leans his head back against the pillows. With each slow roll of their hips he winds up tighter and tighter, pulling Naruto closer and closer to him until they’re pressed into each other, moving together in one fluid movement that gently rocks the bed. 

Naruto leans down, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the fluttering heartbeat of the neck laid out in front of him. Sasuke's hips start to jerk out of rhythm and then they still. His lips press together tightly, his eyes squeeze shut. Warmth spreads between them, making the place where their skin meets sticky and slick.

Naruto pulls back and looks down, taking in the smeared cum glistening on Sasuke’s abs, the twitching head of Sasuke’s cherry-red dick just barely showing above the light blue waistband, the last drips of semen slowly dribbling out of his slit.

He moans at the sight and he feels his own orgasm building, the white-hot pulsing tension increasing behind his hips until it crests and finally—releases. He buries his head in Sasuke’s neck as he rides it out. He feels the hand at his back wander down to his lower back, encouraging the minute rolling of his hips.

Once his orgasm fades into the calm thrum of an afterglow, he lays down on Sasuke, resting his head on him. They stay like that for a few moments, taking in deep gulps of air. Naruto kisses along Sasuke’s chest, the smell of sweat mingling with his natural musk.

After their heartbeats have slowed and their bodies have cooled, Naruto pulls himself up off of Sasuke, grimacing at the sticky feeling of cum congealing in his pants. He throws his legs over the edge of the bed, stripping out of the soiled clothing and making his way to the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later with a wet washcloth to find Sasuke rummaging around in his wardrobe. Naruto hands him the rag, happily taking the clean pair of pants Sasuke gives him.

They fall back into bed afterwards, curling into each other under still-warm sheets.

Just as he’s drifting off into sleep, Sasuke reaches between them and grabs Naruto’s hand. He pulls it up to his mouth and presses kisses into his palm, long and sweet. Grinning, Naruto cups his face, pulling it over so that he can press one last kiss against Sasuke’s lips.

_

When he wakes up in the morning, Sasuke’s head is clearer than it has been in the past few days. The migraine he’d had all week is mostly gone, and the aches that normally rip up and down his body aren’t as painful as they normally are. The emptiness that echoed in his body the night before has eased, leaving his mind quiet and peaceful in its wake. It will come back, as it always does, but for the moment he enjoys the reprieve.

He shifts in the cocoon of dirty linen sheets he’d rolled up into throughout the night, seeking an opening to poke his head through. Eventually he succeeds, feeling the colder air of the bedroom hit his face and sees the faint impression of light streaming in through the window.

He wrestles his way out of his blanket cocoon, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the side. He breathes in, savoring the feel of air filling his lungs.

_

Naruto is facing the stove when Sasuke shuffles into the kitchen. He sees Naruto’s silhouette passing through the faint light coming in through the window over the sink, a bright stream shining out against the gray shadows of the kitchen. He hears the sizzle and pop of fish cooking in a pan, smells the miso and natto already laid out on the table. Hears the water in the kettle bubbling on the burner. He walks over to the rice cooker and lets the heat seep into his hand. 

Naruto hums along to the radio; a slow, romantic song is playing. A song for swaying in each other’s arms at night, fit for soft kisses.

Sasuke hears Naruto shift, and then there’s a gentle pressure and warm breath on his shoulder. He leans his head over, buries his nose into sleep-mussed hair. He revels in the simple joy he derives from this warm little kitchen, a joy he never deserved, but was allowed nonetheless. A home he belongs to, the man he loves. The man who loves him in return, and shines bright like a lighthouse on the sea—piercing the fog of his mind and guiding him back to shore.

 

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thanks to prinxe-puri on tumblr who beta'd this, and my rl friend who loves me enough to proof-read my porn. Couldn't have done it without y'all!! ♡♡♡


End file.
